


Standing Back Up

by TimelessStories



Category: GFriend (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: After each time Yuju falls down, Sowon grows more and more angryat the ignorant people who refuses to stop the performanceYet she tries her best to encourage Yuju to stand back up again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been posted on AFF

It hurt, the each fall more than the previous. But Yuju was sure that if she didn't stand up she would faint. So she pushed herself up with strength she didn't know she possesed. 

At the very moment when she thought " _This is it, this will be my embarassing end_ "

Sowon's familiar hands pulled her up with a firm yet soft pull. Yuju heard Sowon quickly mutter a few words before the choreography separated them. " _You're okay, I belive in you_ " The way Sowon had said that was somewhat sad. Her voice had wavered and Yuju felt Sowon's hand that pulled her up just moments ago was shaking. 

 

 

***

 

Yuju wasn't sure just what emotions came washing over her after the performance ended but she ended up crying. Sobbing pitfully while Sowon practically stormed of the stage with Yuju being dragged behind her. 

She looked furious as she ordered Yuju to get into the company's van. 

"How can they not call off the performance! Yuju and Sinb could have injured themselfs seriously!" Sowon scolded their poor manager who had accidently fallen asleep in the car and didn't seem to understand a single word Sowon spit with burning fury. 

Sowon exited the front seat and slammed the door accidently. For a moment forgetting she actually has muscles in her body.

"Are you okay?" Sowon she asked after a while of silence. The elder managed to slip in beside Yuju in the car. "I'm alive" Yuju responds. Because honestly her knees hurts to death and she doesn't feel okay at all. 

 

Sowon looks deep in thought throughout the ride to the dorm. She spares Yuju a glance when they arrive and help her off. 

 

 

***

 

Inside the door Sowon disappears into her and Yerin's shared room. It doesn't take long before the others hear yelling and cursing through the door. Eunha and Yerin exchange worried glances while Sinb, Umji and Yuju flinch at the eldest's ruckus. 

Yuju decided to try to calm their frantic leader but Yerin grabbed Yuju's wrist stopping her from turning the door knob. "She'll murder you" Yerin sounded quite terrified. Yuju was pretty scared herself. Sowon wasn't one to get mad easily. When situations like these happened she usually talked calmly and rationaly with all sides involved. Even when Sinb teased Sowon she never really got mad before. 

"I'll try not to get myself more injured" Yuju assured and gently pried Yerin's hand off. 

Sowon who stood with her back facing the door, turned around when he heard the door being opened. When her eyes landed on a terrified Yuju, she ended the call before approaching the younger. 

"You're not okay, and it's not alright that they didn't stop our performance after all the times you fell down" Sowon clarified. "I know" Yuju responded.

Yuju didn't know what else to say, especially not when Sowon looked so pained, so she decided to lead the eldest to bed  "let's rest for now" she spoke. Sowon ran her fingers through her hair in what Yuju would decipher as frustration but Sowon followed Yuju and laid down in her own bed nonetheless. 

Yuju laid down on top of Sowon. Hugging the eldest tense figure. "It's over now, it can't be helped" she said. "But they could have prevented it" Sowon responds instantly. Her hand caressesing Yuju's hair out of habit. "I'm fine now, the pain has faded" Sowon wanted to laugh at those words but instead all that left her mouth was a scoff. "You shouldn't have been in pain in the first place" Sowon mutters. Her hands sneaking under Yuju's shirt to caress her muscular back. Yuju giggles as Sowon's fingers accidentally tickles her sides. "There you go, let me see your smile~" Sowon encourage and Yuju slaps Sowon's chest. "Don't steal my words! You've been frowning and grumpy ever since the performance"

 

 

***

 

 

When Yuju wakes up she feels herself pushed against another body. Looking up she spots Sowon's cute sleeping face. "You really are Sojung aren't you?" Yuju wispers. Snuggling closer, she rest her face in the crook of the eldest neck. 

"Oohh~~ what did you do to knock out our leader like that?" Yerin teases causing Yuju to jerk from Sowon's embrace to look at the intruder. "I didn't do anything of that sort" Yuju stutters. I'm response Yerin wiggles her eyebrows and winks playfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sojung is Sowon's real name and it also means precious in Korean


End file.
